


Snowflake Kisses

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: @justscribbling: 12 Day of Christmas Prompt: Snowflake Kisses.





	Snowflake Kisses

The snow had begun to fall in Star City earlier that morning and by late afternoon, there was a three inch blanket covering everything in sight. While the plows had done a great job clearing all streets of the fluffy white stuff, the sidewalks and park paths had yet to be cleared and salted.

Neither Oliver or Felicity minded as they strolled through their favorite park, admiring the snow as it continued to fall gently to the ground. It was date night, and all Felicity had wanted to do was take a walk through the park after their dinner at Table Salt.

“I didn’t get to experience much snow growing up,” Felicity had said as they sat at their window-side table and watched as tiny snowflakes rained down from the sky.

Oliver had agreed, and once they’d settled their check, he took her hand and led her outside. They’d walked to the park, through its winding pathways until they finally made it to the creek with the little bridge that spanned over it.

Atop the bridge they now stood, hands still locked together, watching as the snowflakes continued to fall.

“It’s so beautiful and peaceful,” Felicity said.

“I know,” Oliver replied. He tugged her hand until she turned to look at him. “I have something for you.” Reaching into his pocket, Oliver pulled out a small, oblong rectangular black velvet box with a little golden bow affixed to the top. “Here.” He nudged it toward her.

Felicity dropped his hand and took hold of the box. She opened it with the other and found a gorgeous, white gold necklace inside in the shape of a heart. “Oh, Oliver,” she breathed, gazing up at him with tear filled eyes.

“I, uh, made it myself,” he bashfully replied.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, taking the necklace out of the box and turning around to have him put it on for her. “Oliver, I love it,” Felicity said once it hung around her neck. She held the little heart in her hand before turning back around and wrapping her arms around her husband.

His face lit up with a smile as he pressed his forehead against hers. “You’re a remarkable woman, Mrs. Queen, and deserve everything I can give you,” he said, nuzzling her nose with his.

Rising up on the tips of her toes, Felicity pressed a kiss to his lip. “I already have everything I want,” she replied before kissing him again. “All I need is you. Everything else is just a bonus.”


End file.
